Titanic's Cinderellas'
by NZFandomPrincess96
Summary: A familiar story of Cinderella, set on board the RMS Titanic. Ada and Sylvia catch the attention of Princes William and Charles. Will all end well for them, or will their relationships, like the Titanic, sink?
1. Chapter 1

Titanic's Cinderellas'

 **AN: Hello all. Since I changed my name from 1bluesapphire, a writer who mostly wrote only Harry Potter, to Sapphire Jacqueline Stone, an author who wants to write a multitude of stories for a multitude of fandoms, this is my first story. It is going to be based on both Titanic and Cinderella, with William Murdoch and Charles Lightoller (the first and second officers respectively) as princes of Scotland and England, and their wives, Ada and Sylvia, both as Cinderella. Hope you enjoy it.**

 **SJS**

April 8, 1912

The sun rose high above the imposing, Gothic exterior mansion. Stone Gargoyles looked down on passerby disdainfully, much like the family of the three vain, narcissistic, and cruel women who resided in that imposing place. The sunrise went through a cycle of radiant rose to aqua, sending warm early spring sunlight in through several windows, and the glass panes of several closed French doors. The lawns of the area were well-kept and tidy, roses grew in beautiful and immaculately maintaned rows of yellow, magenta, blue, red, purple, and pink, and a family of swans and cygnets swam about on the surface of a smooth clear pond.

The French doors were rapidly opened by a young woman with dark curly hair, and she sighed contentedly. She would never dare to fling open those doors, for if Madame Holly were to catch her, she would locked in the cellar for two days without food, and then be made to do twice as much work as she usually did, in the course of a day.

"It's a glorious day, wouldn't you say, Ada?" A soft voice inquired from behind her. Ada turned with a light smile, and nodded at her closest friend, Sylvia, who was dressed in the simple black dress, flat shoes, white apron and cap that all maids of the Pompadour Mansion were required to wear.

"'Stunning' would be a better choice of word, I reckon," Ada told her with another smile, and Sylvia rolled her dark blue eyes.

"Speaking of stunning, did you see those amazing outfits for Madame Holly, Miss Charlotte, and Miss Danielle that turned up yesterday?" She inquired.

"Yes, all those amazing clothes tailor-made for them by Givroni and Pagani, just so that they can have the best for their trip aboard the RMS _Titanic_ on Thursday," Ada said, just as the meal bell began to ring.

"Killjoy," they both muttered, and joined the many other maids awaiting them in the foyer; stern Mrs. Thompson impatiently waiting for them.

"I sent you out to open the main entrance doors, Ada and Sylvia, not to talk about and waste precious time," she said crossly.

"Sorry, Mrs. Thompson, " they apologized meekly.

She shook her head, and tutted, before turning to the staff. "Right, know as you all very well know, the ladies of this fine household are heading to New York on the _Titanic_ this Thursday. They are leaving for Southampton tomorrow morning. I therefore want their luggage packed neatly , and as for you two," she added, pointing at Ada and Sylvia, "Madame Pompadour would like to see you both in her study in an hour. "

Both of them exchanged curious glances. What could Madame Pompadour want see them for?

An hour later found Ada and Sylvia striding briskly towards the study of Holly, and Sylvia knocked.

A cold voice, icier than ice, called out "Enter."

Both girls swallowed nervously, before straightening up, and entered the study. It was a beautiful room, and looked more like a miniature ballroom. Two diamond chandeliers hung from the ceiling, valuable paintings adorned the pale blue walls, and set in the middle of the room was a magnificent mahogany desk.

Madame Holly Pompadour watched the two servants approach, her lips pursed as she daintily sipped on a cup of tea, the cup made from bone china.

"Good morning, Ma'am," Sylvia said, sinking into a bow, Ada following suit.

"Indeed it is a good morning. I have something important to discuss with you," she said, and leaned forward.

"You see, both of my lovely daughters are engaged to billionaires in New York, and both men are well equipped with staff. Or, to make a long story short, when we get to New York, you two are out of a job," she said coolly.

Both friends looked at her in horror, before she smiled and said, "So, as your last act of looking after my children, you shall still be their maids on the maiden voyage of the RMS _Titanic."_

Ada gasped loudly, and Sylvia's brows shot up into her hairline, as Holly lifted up an envelope and handed it to them. "Don't lose these. They are your steerage tickets. You may go now," she said, and with another bow, the two girls left.

TITANIC

A good way away, at Buckingham Palace, two princes in their late thirties, William and Charles, rode on beautiful white horses in the paddock. King George V smiled at them as they cantered about. The king was fond of the two princes, as they had the kindness and the wisdom of princes, and they were never cruel to anyone.

Prince William of Scotland laughed gaily as Charles chased him through the forest on horseback, yelling "Ye cannae beat me, Charles!" as he urged his own horse on through a shallow stream.

Prince Charles of England laughed back as he gained on him. "Oh really? Says who?" As he caught up with William, however, Will's horse stamped its right hind leg into the water, splashing Charles' horse, who reared up, forcing him to hang on tightly.

"That'll do, Silver," Will told the horse sternly, before coaxing him into a canter and headed back up to the castle. Charles huffed, before shaking his head and headed back to the castle as well.

"Prick, " Charles muttered, and Will laughed. "I heard that. "

"You were meant to, " Charles called out, racing up to his closest friend and soon they were riding back to the castle together.

King George smiled at them as they neared , and two maids approached with a bow, as did two stable boys.

Climbing down, the two princes handed the reins over to the stable boys, before heading inside to freshen up.

"Good ride today, aye Charles? " Will asked.

"Indeed," Charles agreed. Then, he added with a smile, "Are you looking forward to the _Titanic's_ maiden voyage on Wednesday? "

"Yes, I hope to find one to marry, and you are as well, seeing as both of our wives passed away three years ago," Will said, looking sad and wistful as he thought of his own wife, Emily. She had been a wonderful wife, even though she hadn't been able to bear children. He had still loved her all the same.

Charles' wife, Charlotte, had tried several times to bear children, but she had never been successful. Then, three years ago, both of their wives had caught breast cancer, and had passed away one rainy night .

Will shook his head, and smiled at Charles. "Yes," he agreed. "It'll be fantastic. "

 **Hope you enjoy this.**


	2. Chapter 2

Heading To Titanic

 **AN: Here we are again :) Thank you nancyrose1912 and LightsLover7 for your lovely reviews. Charlotte and Danielle will certainly be making advances towards our lovely princes, but there is also a "fairy godmother." Not telling who it is, but if you think about it, then it is really quite obvious.**  
 **Enjoy :)**

 _Previously:_  
 _Then, three years ago, both of their wives had caught breast cancer, and had passed away one rainy night._  
 _Will shook his head, and smiled at Charles. "Yes," he agreed. "It'll be fantastic."_

"That's the spirit, mate," Charles grinned, playing cuffing the older prince's shoulder.

Will grinned back, and said, "Whilst our lovely maids are packing our things, would you like a game of Chess?"

"Sure, I can't wait to thrash your arse," Charles said, causing several maids who were passing to gasp in shock.

The Scottish prince was trying very hard to keep a straight face as he said as calmly as possible, "It's just an odd expression meaning he can't wait to win, ladies. He doesn't mean it literally, and besides," he added, looking at Charles with a smirk on his face, "since when have you ever won a game of Chess, or anything else against me, for that matter?"

Charles smiled. "Well, there's always a first time for everything, aye Will?"

Will smirked again. "Well, good luck with that," he said, nodding to the maids who were looking less shocked, before grabbing Charles' wrist, and pulled his up the staircase that led towards the Library.

Once out of earshot, though, Will laughed a hearty laugh. "Thrash me arse, Charles Lightoller? You really need to watch what you say in a group situation."  
Charles snorted.

 **PAGE BREAK**

Tuesday, 9th April, 1912, 6:57 am

Ada sadly smiled as she sat by the duck pond, reading "The Ugly Duckling," and feeling sad that she wouldn't see the baby cygnets grow into beautiful swans like she had with their parents and ancestors.

"You'll be beautiful one day," she said, as they swam about on the pond.

"Ada? Where are you?" Sylvia called.

"By the duck pond," she called back. Sylvia came over to join her, and, seeing her friends' gloomy expression, felt sad as well.

"I'm sorry we're leaving this place, because seeing these swans every morning has brightened my day," Sylvia said.

"I'm sorry to be loosing you two ladies, as well," came a warm voice, and the two turned to see Mrs. Thompson smiling at them.

"I came out to tell you that Madame Holly and Miss Charlotte and Miss Danielle are awake, and Cook has made them hot cakes and peach muffins for breakfast."

"Thank you, Mrs. Thompson," both girls got to their feet, straightened their backs, and with one last look at the pond, they slowly made their way back to the mansion.

Whilst they probably wouldn't be missing the stone gargoyles anytime soon, they would miss other things about the place, such as the swans, and the lovely rose garden.

The main entrance hall was a flurry of activity, as staff rushed around with suitcases and bags, and they were only going for three months.

Cook hurried over to them, two trays laden with hot cakes, peach muffins, and tea expertly lying flat on the palms of her hands.

"Your breakfast will be ready soon," Cook said with a little smile, before she added, "I am sorry to be loosing you, but if Madame Pompadour wants you two to leave, then there isn't much I can do."

The two friends smiled at her, before taking the trays, and headed up the staircase that led to the twins' rooms. Another maid, Louise, took the other tray, and instead of heading right, she headed left to give Madame Pompadour her breakfast.

 **PAGE BREAK**

Four hours later, at 11 o'clock, Louise, Ada, Sylvia, Madame Pompadour, Charlotte, and Danielle were all in the Library, the three maids pouring out tea as they waited for Mr. Charleston and Mr. Phillips, both of them chaffeurs hired to take them and their luggage to the train station, from which they would be travelling to the Palace Hotel in Southhampton for the evening, before boarding the ship the following morning.

Danielle spoke up. "Mother, do I look alright? I want to look my absolute best all the time," she simpered.

Madame Pompadour glanced up at her oldest twin daughter. Danielle, in her opinion, always looked lovely. So did Charlotte, who currently gracefully held a copy of "Sense and Sensibility" in her left hand, and a bone china cup of tea in her right hand.

Turning back to Danielle, she said, "You always look lovely, dear. Pink and black suit you well."

Danielle was wearing a day dress made of satin, with alternating vertical lines of pink and black running down it. It had been made specifically for her by Givroni, and there was a pink and black sash that tied up into a beautiful bow at the front. On her legs were long black boots, that had also been made by Givroni. Around her neck was a pale pink pearl necklace, but in between each pearl was a ruby, and it was a Christmas present she had received from her father, who had decided to go to America to find rich husbands for both her and Charlotte.

Danielle smiled, before kicking Ada, causing her to drop the teapot, which landed on the carpet. Madame Pompadour leapt to her feet in rage, and shook the maid fiercely.

"You stupid girl! How dare you drop the teapot, which cost an absolute fortune, and spilt tea everywhere!?" She yelled, before giving Ada a slap on the face, which caused her to stumble into Sylvia, who fell to the floor as well.

Charlotte, who had been watching the scene before her, said in an unfriendly drawl that unfriendly posh people seem to possess, "It's a good thing that you're getting rid of those two, mother. They're hopeless, and" she said, glancing down at her dress before squealing, "Sylvia has ruined my dress!"

Charlotte was exaggerating about this, for there was nothing wrong with the pearl blue dress that Givroni had made for her. Like her sister's dress, it also had vertical lines of black. She was also wearing black boots, and around her neck was a pale blue pearl necklace, and each was separated by a deep blue sapphire.

Her mother rose again to slap Sylvia, but the sound of the bell from downstairs made her stop and smile. Composing herself, she straightened her back before turning to her two daughters, and said, "Come my darlings. Our journey to America has just begun."

Her two children smiled as widely as was appropriate, before demanding their hats and gloves. Louise hurried to comply with their orders, before leaving the room for a couple of minutes. She then came back balancing two hat boxes in her hands.

Opening the first one, she lifted out a pale blue hat, decorated with dark and light blue and purple feathers and flowers. Ada lightly took the hat from her, and set it at the right angle on top of Charlotte's pinned-up black hair, just as Sylvia set a pink hat, decorated with pale and dark pink feathers and flowers on top of Danielle's pinned-up black hair.

Madame Holly, who was accompanied by the two chauffeurs, held out two pairs of white gloves to her two children, before the two men escorted them downstairs towards four large vehicles, two for luggage, and two for passengers.

Fond farewells and promises to write were exchanged to the two maids who were leaving forever, before Ada and Sylvia left the place they had called home for many years. But as they rode past the swans, the grown-up birds took to the sky, flapping their wings, as if to say "Good-bye."

Ada and Sylvia stared in delighted astonishment, before waving back, and settling back.

 **PAGE BREAK**

They reached the train station at quarter to one, their train leaving for Southhampton at ten past one. Several people the Pompadour's knew where also headed for Southhampton to catch the RMS Titanic to America the following day.

Danielle smiled at an elderly couple she knew to be Lord and Lady Thornton, with their eighteen year old Parisian granddaughter, Juliette. She waved politely to them, and the French girl waved back before having a quick conversation with her grandparents, and then headed over.

"Bonjour, Danielle. Is lovely afternoon, non?"

"Oui, it is a beautiful afternoon, Juliette," Danielle said politely, as Lord and Lady Thornton joined them.

"Good day, Miss Danielle," Lord Thornton greeted, raising the girl's hand, and lightly kissing it.

"Good day to you, too, Sir," Danielle smiled, as a train guard joined them.

"Excuse me, Miss Pompadour, but would you care to see your carriage for the afternoon?"

Danielle sneered at him, and said, "Of course I would, you stupid man, and there had better be tea and crumpets heaped with jam and sweetened cream in there."

The man smiled. "Of course, miss. Refreshments are available at all times, and tea and crumpets are always served to our high society passengers. Come along."

Danielle did so, and was led into a beautifully decorated carriage, where two train stewards waited with hot tea and crumpets with jam, cream, and berries on them.

"Good afternoon, Miss Pompadour," they greeted her with a warm smile, as other stewards led her mother, twin sister, and their maids into the carriage.

During the long journey, Madame Pompadour spoke to her children about what she knew in regards to Titanic's maiden voyage.

"Rumor has it that two princes will be on board, and Sylvia?" she said turning to her daughter's maid.

"Yes, Madame?"

"I believe I owe you a slap for dropping tea on the carpet in the Library at home," she said, before doing so.

Sylvia flinched, but made no other sound.

The three Pompadour's got into a seven hour long conversation about a manner of kinds of things, including the two princes.

"I bet they are the most handsome men around, which makes sense, seeing as we are the prettiest girls around. One look at us, and those princes will divorce their wives." Danielle said with a smile.

"Actually, darling, their wives died three years ago," Madame Pompadour smiled, and Charlotte gasped.

"Are they Prince William of Scotland and Prince Charles of England, mother?" She asked excitedly.

Her mother smiled at her enthusiasm. "They certainly are, my darling. We shall meet them them tomorrow."

At eight-ten precisely that evening, the train pulled into the station. Madame Pompadour glanced out of the window, and waved delightedly at a woman with dark red hair.

"Come girls, I believe I see Ruth and Rose De-Witt Bukater," she said, and Danielle and Charlotte smiled broadly.

Minutes later, Holly and Ruth were embracing each other, whilst Rose was polietly greeting Danielle and Charlotte. They were friends that Ruth had approved her daughter to have whilst at Finishing School.

"Hello, Rose," they greeted.

"Hello, ladies. You both look lovely," Rose greeted, just as her fiance joined her.

"Sweetpea, whom are these lovely ladies?" He asked, causing the jaws of both Danielle and Charlotte to drop for a second.

"Rose, who is he?" Charlotte asked, impressed.

"Danielle, Charlotte, I'd like you to meet my fiance, Caledon Hockley," she said, and Cal smiled.

"Charmed, I'm sure," he said, kissing the laddies hands.

Ruth was delighted to see the two girls again, and they all headed off to get ready for dinner.

With no time to change, they decided that what they were wearing was acceptable enough anyway, and two hours later, all of them were lying in either servants quarters or four-poster beds, looking forward to the new day.

 **AN: Hope you enjoy this. The characters of James Cameron's _Titanic_ are in here, yes, but as supporting characters. **


	3. Chapter 3

Boarding

 **AN: Hello! I'm sorry that it's been almost a year since I last updated this story. Let's get on with it, shall we? Hope you enjoy it.**

 _Previously:_

 _With no time to change, they decided that what they were wearing was acceptable enough anyway, and two hours later, all of them were lying in either servants quarters or four-poster beds, looking forward to the new day._

Another two people looking forward to the new day were Princes William and Charles of Scotland and England. They were up at seven on the morning of the maiden voyage of the _RMS Titanic_ , dressed by quarter past seven in travelling suits, and downstairs for breakfast by half past seven.

Prince William arrived for breakfast first, and the waiters in the dinning room bowed low when he walked in, his blue eyes shinning and a beaming smile on his handsome face.

"Good Morning, your Royal Highness," one waiter greeted with yet another bow, and received a smile in return.

"May I escort you to a table, Your Highness?" The man asked, and William nodded.

"That would be much appreciated, thank you," he said, his thick Scottish accent sliding out from between his teeth.

The waiter led the Scottish Prince to a table adorned with a golden cloth, pulled out his seat, and handed him a menu. He then stood back, waiting to hear what his very important customer wanted to eat for the morning meal.

Not to his surprise, William ordered porridge and haggis, with a cup of strong tea.

"An excellent choice, sire," he bowed, before he headed off to give the prince's breakfast wishes to the chef. As he headed away, a young woman came downstairs with her red hair all neatly curled, but was dressed from head to toe in black.

William, who already had a cup of tea, was astounded by her choice of colour, and had to fight every urge he had to not spit it back out again.

"Good morning," he said politely, and the woman shook her head.

"Hardly," she scoffed, just as an older woman who looked like her came downstairs, and screamed when she saw what the girl was wearing.

"BLACK!? Rose DeWitt-Bukater! Go and change at once!" Ruth ordered, just as the prince's order came out.

"Your porridge and haggis, Your Highness," he said, and Rose and Ruth stopped arguing. After apologising profusely for disturbing him, Ruth grabbed Rose by the arm, and pulled her back upstairs.

Will shook his head in amusement, before tucking into his breakfast, just as Charles joined him, and ordered Bacon and Eggs.

As the two of them ate and chattered, five other ladies came downstairs. Holly Pompadour had her black hair pinned back with an emerald hair pin, and was wearing a traveling suit of mauve and white.

Danielle had her dark hair pinned back with an amethyst hair pin, and was wearing a travelling suit of red and white. Her sister, Charlotte, was wearing a travelling suit of aquamarine, and her hair was pinned back with a turquoise hair pin.

Behind them were Ada and Silvia, and the attention spans of both princes were captivated by them. Ada and Silvia were, in the eyes of the princes, beautiful women born into a life of slavery.

When all five had caught sight of the two princes, Danielle and Charlotte made a beeline for them both, before making advances on both, saying how good looking they were, and should seriously consider them to be their wives.

Charles' fork froze at this, halfway between his mouth and the plate.

"We'll consider it, eh, Will?" He asked, hiding his astonishment that the two of them had been verbally accosted like that. Fortunately, Holly came to their rescue.

"Now, darlings, you'll have plenty of time to see them on the ship. Let them eat their breakfast in peace," she smiled.

With much battering of their eyelashes, the two sisters left them alone.

"I'm sorry about that. They were really excited to meet you, though," she explained.

"Not to worry," Will chuckled, and Charles shook his head.

"That's certainly the most extreme reaction we've ever gotten," he said.

"Yeah," Will agreed, before he and Charles finished off their breakfast.

When it came time to board, William and Charles gazed in wonderment at the beauty that was the _Titanic._

"She's quite stunning, eh, Will?" Charles asked his friend, who was still drinking in the sight.

"Beautiful," he said breathlessly.

"Should we board?" Charles asked, "Or do you wish to admire her exterior some more?"

Will smiled at him. "Yes, we should board. I've admired her exterior, now it's time to admire her interior."

"Good choice," Charles said, and lead the way up the ramp to the First Class. There were two stewards to welcome them onboard; a Mr. Stewart and a Mr. Phillips. Both men greeted them with the utmost respect, and called for a Mr. Garber and a Mr. Hill to escort them to their staterooms.

When they reached them, Will let out an impressive whistle, as did Charles. All the modern amenities were available, they each had a beautiful bathroom, living room, and bedroom, not to mention, their own private promenade deck.

"White Star Line have really outdone themselves here," Charles said, as another steward came in with a bottle and glasses for champagne.

"Are the Royal Highnesses going to watch the sailing away from Southampton?"

"Yes, we'll watch it," Will said pleasantly as he took a sip of the champagne. It was a beautiful champagne, and he made a mental note to see if he couldn't find it once they had reached New York City.

"That's really good champagne," Charles remarked cheerfully and Will grinned at him.

"Indeed. Let's go and watch the sailing away from Southampton," he suggested, and together, they headed out onto the top deck of _Titanic._ The views were spectacular from so high up, and crowds below cheered and waved as the great floating palace began her maiden voyage.


End file.
